


Человек

by TazikOgyrcov



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazikOgyrcov/pseuds/TazikOgyrcov
Summary: Взгляните в сознание "Якена", когда Арья приходит в Чёрно-Белый Дом.





	Человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883981) by [jenaicompris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenaicompris/pseuds/jenaicompris). 



> На конкурс «За страницей»  
> «Номинация имени Дж.Р.Р. Толкина»

Человек чувствовал вину за то, как сильно ее присутствие повлияло на него. Человек наблюдал за милой девушкой, когда она не знала, что глаза, скользящие по ее коже, ей знакомы. Он наблюдал за ней — как она выходит из дверей, сидит на лестнице перед ним. Достаточно близко, чтобы видеть пот на ее открытой шее. Ее тонкие плечи опустились от досады, но не дрожали от слез. Человек и не ожидал от нее этого.  
Человек наблюдал за ней, пока она не ушла с лестницы. Он следил за тем, куда она пошла, и снова изменил свое лицо, чтобы она не узнала его, когда он выследил ее.  
Человек не следил за ней, чтобы защитить. Человек не наблюдал за ней, чтобы изучить ее для Доброго Человека, несмотря на звучащую в голове мантру, которая утверждала обратное.  
Человек наблюдал за ней исключительно потому, что хотел этого. Человеку нужно было видеть, как она двигается, но не для того, чтобы отчитаться перед Гильдией — хотя он мог и это сделал. Она и раньше была сравнительно неуклюжей; она двигалась как вода, хотя, казалось, сомневалась в каждом своем жесте, даже в расположении своих маленьких ножек.  
Человек хотел соединиться своими более длинными руками с ее и показать, как нужно двигаться.  
Это было лишь отчасти правдой; человек улыбнулся про себя. Настоящая причина, из-за которой он хотел прижаться к ее спине и почувствовать, как ее тело движется с его, была гораздо менее благородной, чем было сказано ранее.  
Пусть он и был Безликим человеком, но все же человеком. А она была девушкой, милой девушкой, достаточно умной, чтобы обманывать его все эти месяцы. Она стала выше, хоть и ненамного. Ее мышцы подтянулись, лицо стало стройнее. Взгляд — острее.  
Когда ты живешь так долго, как человек, все становятся для тебя молоды. Возраст и время изменчивы для человека. Девушкой она была, ребенком — уже нет.  
Он нуждался в ней так, как редко в ком-то нуждался. Он не толкнет ее, нет, не так, как он, безусловно, мог бы это сделать. Человек привел бы девушку к воде, но не заставил бы ее наклониться и пить ее.  
Эта мысль вызвала ухмылку на его новом лице. Его кожа покалывала, когда он скользнул позади другого человека, чтобы исчезнуть, стоило прекрасной девушке повернуть голову.


End file.
